


In Close Quarters

by chickapea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Waiting For Update, eventual explicit, readerxkyloren, will update tags as chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickapea/pseuds/chickapea
Summary: You're a well-trained physician stationed in Starkiller Bases medical bay when upon the request of Hux, you are to transfer to Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle as a trauma tech for him and his team. That much is known, but what isn't well known, is that Hux demands you secretly evaluate Ren's mental state and report back to him. It'll be an arduous task and Kylo Ren won't make it easy for you to get close to him, but eventually, you manage to unearth who he really is.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

C.1 - Baseline

You stand nervously in the empty reception area before Hux’s office. Well, empty besides the receptionist, who stared blankly at the holoscreen at her desk with not even a glance in your direction. It only added to the cold unwelcoming feeling around you, but you supposed the First Order wasn’t really known for that – or their leaders for that matter. 

Your eyes flutter toward the time projector above her desk, you made a point in being fifteen minutes early for good measure, but it had only been three minutes since you’d arrived and been directed to wait ‘until your scheduled time’, still twelve long minutes to go. 

As for why you’d been called here – really, you had no idea. Your stomach had been twisting and turning since you got the urgent page from administration that Hux himself requested an audience with you. You already felt nervous when your own boss at the medbay would call you over for debriefings – but General Hux, one of the three lead commands of the base you worked on? No sense! You nervously chewed the inside of your cheek, a habit you couldn’t shake, sometimes only the greatest level of stress would bring this out. Maybe it was the trooper you had lost the week before – his vitals flashed before your eyes, stable then boom, they plummeted, you fought for his young life but ultimately failed. It haunted you but you reminded yourself if any of the three lead commands would request your direct communications it would be Captain Phasma. 

Impatiently you blow a few stray strands of hair from your face – only ten more minutes. 

Could your boss be in trouble? Bri was a do-goodie and fantastic at her job, not once have you heard of a complete failure on her end. She managed to patch up even the roughest of injured troopers with swiftness and elegance, a better doctor than you could ever hope to be. Unless there was some insider medical bay drama you were unaware of, but you liked to think of yourself as socially aware – but were you? Was Bri conducting some sort of spy activity? You couldn’t be an informer against her, you just couldn’t- 

“You can go in.” The woman spoke coldly from behind the desk, not even bothering to raise her eyes in your direction. 

You thanked your lucky stars, nine more minutes of agonizing in terror would have really sucked. As you wrapped your hand around the cool metal of his office doors your heart nearly pounded through your ribcage – either this would go surprisingly well, or you might not leave this alive. If anything you’ve heard about Hux or his counterparts, the main bold point would be their utter unfairness and authoritarianism, but that could just be a First Order thing. 

You pull open the doors to his office, even colder air hits you in the face, it was almost assaultive. Ilum was a cold planet – did he have a window open somewhere? You pace inside and the heavy door shuts itself behind you with a slick hiss. You approach his desk silently, holding your hands behind your back, that seemed more formal, didn’t it? 

You stop before the chairs to face his black metal desk, assuming a seat would be rude, and you didn’t want to impose, so you remained standing. He sat silently with his eyes trained to datapads on the steel top, it seemed he was finishing up a paragraph from what you could see from a meter away, and you’d rather wait in silence then piss him off. 

“And you are?” He asked without even looking up, his green eyes tilting from the left to the right quickly as he read. 

Your brow twinged in an immediate response. “Sir, I believe I received an urgent call from your office last night regarding a meeting with you.” 

Again, he quickly scanned the rest of his words before raising his eyes up to scan you over. “Ah.” He used his gloved thumb to slide the screen of the pad off and slid it to the side. “The doctor.” As if your medical uniform didn’t give this away. 

You chose to tarry in silence, you knew if you carried on talking you might just stutter out of pure fear, the adrenaline coursing through your veins often betrayed you and made you out to seem like a shy medbay intern. Behind your back your fingers nervously picked at each other. 

“You’re being issued a transfer.” 

He looked at you expecting words in the form of a reply. “Ah. Did I do something wrong here, sir?” It was that damn loss you experienced last week, wasn’t it. You could feel a ball form in your stomach, the dread left your system but now all you could feel was disappointment – being a doctor you were needed everywhere, but Starkiller Base was where most new recruits that made the top ten percent of medical school were issued. You had multiple friends and an amazing boss here – but you understand your duty as a doctor for the First Order required units stationed everywhere. 

“Not at all.” He spoke with no emotion, his face like a statue, chiseled and cold, unwavering. It made you nervous. Your superiors in the medbay were all kind, friendly, warm-spirited, this sort of authority you weren’t used to. “Top ten percent of your medical school with nothing but stellar employee reviews from the medical bay staff.” 

You nodded to his words, your nerves beginning to die down. 

“A position needs filling that requires someone with stats to prove their worth.” Hux’s voice echoed slightly in the cold encapsulated chambers. “Tell me – is this true you also have a background in psychology?” 

You quickly bobbed your head. “I minored in psychology.” Your tutelage was incredibly tedious for years, but despite that fact you remained in those fields out of pure interest on the topics. Ultimately medical school was where you chose to be, especially with looming dictatorship factions overhead. 

“That will do..” He typed away at his datapad, holding a lone finger in front of you to keep you in place. “There was an accident on the battlefield that resulted in the loss of the Command Shuttles crew. I’ll be appointing you their new trauma tech when on leave, under the command of Kylo Ren and pilot Jober Tavson. You’re to be directed back to the medical bay when stationed here.” 

Accident? You gulp nervously – could you decline the offer? Was there any sort of declining to an authority figure? He didn’t even ask you – he told you what was happening from the get-go. 

“I have another job for you – one that requires great control and …” he eyed you, “an excellent way of keeping your own counsel, let’s say for your own good.” 

You cock your head to the side slightly, uneasily and curiously. 

“I need to kill two birds with one stone – you see, I need a set of trained eyes on Kylo Ren, for my own reasons, and reasons well above your pay grade. Your medical degree and background in psychology will prove useful in what I want from you.” 

You stand in silence, nothing but the overwhelming feeling of shock and awe gripping your entire body. 

“Learn his baseline, report when he’s off his baseline. Simple task.” He shrugged slightly at his own comment. “He’s incredibly hard to work with. Don’t mistake his temper tantrums as off baseline, I’ve been made aware how often these arise. This won't be an easy task, but you’ll be compensated greatly for your time and effort.” 

A stillness fell over his office when his voice echoed into nothingness. So basically, you were recruited as a spy from one commander to send off reports of another commander? You were doing his dirty work as if you were expendable – you knew the horror stories of Kylo Ren and the people they considered expendable – was this really what you were destined for? 

“I don’t know what to say..” You begin as your nerves began to creep back, a cool hot rush flooding your veins, adrenaline from speaking up. “I’ve heard he doesn’t take well to people being overly close to him.” 

“He doesn’t.” Hux stated bluntly. “But where would be the fun if he was a passive little rabbit?” He clicked his datapad back on and began scanning over it once more. “We’re waiting on a new Command Shuttle to be flown in from the factory, expect an appearance notice within the next few weeks.” 

You attempted to nod confidently, but it came across as rather sad. “I understand what is needed of me.” 

“Oh.” He chirped up again, still without throwing you another look. “And do be diligent to keeping this to yourself, it won’t prove useful to indulge others.” 

“Yes Sir.” You subconsciously tug at the edges of your white uniform behind your back. “Am I excused?” 

He waved a gloved hand in your direction. “Yes – be off.” 

You walk down the long halls in silence, only the sound of your footfalls echo through your ears, those and the playback of what exactly just happened. You were to leave your base and clientele in the medbay to play trauma doctor for the First Orders human superweapon Kylo Ren. Which was fine, you supposed, it was medical work, and regardless of personal connections with your regular station, you’ll move where you were needed. It just irked you how could be puppeted around by just about anyone at any given time, as if you lacked authority over your own entity. You blow hot air from your nostrils as you turn a corner back toward the core medbay. 

It was a long walk back but it gave you ample time to ferment in a stew of mixed emotions before you had to go back to being completely stoic and focused on medical care. You were good at compartmentalizing your emotions to finish a task, it was needed all the time for your line of work, but this irked you to the point where you knew it would be a nag in the back of your brain. 

You pass by the hall adjacent to the large training wing, on your right side where a durasteel wall used to be was now replaced with thick cut glass, giving passers-by an intimate look into the training regimen the troopers undertook. Curiously you slow down – it wasn’t every day you take this walk from the front of the ship back toward the medical bay so you’d seen this wing maybe once or twice before on a tour of the ship when you first started. Tight knit groups of troopers stood in precise lines with Phasma fronting them, on her swift commands they drew out their weapons in complete synchronicity. 

You blink. From the left of the wing a black figure appeared, quite literally from nowhere but you shook it off, slowing down to nearly a stop to take in the scene. From what you’ve heard, that must be Kylo Ren, right? You squint to narrow your vision; he was deep in the room so he was quite tiny in your vision, but you saw just the slightest glimmer of silver under the hood. 

“Must be.” You mutter while picking your pace back up. He approached Phasma and exchanged words with her, or you guessed, did he exchange words? You’ve heard he wasn’t much of a talker. Phasma wasn’t phased by his sudden appearance, instead presenting him with her new squadron. 

You neared the end of the glass wall and you wonder to yourself just how bad could this be? 

X 

“Doctor.” 

Your head snapped up at the sudden intrusion in your workspace, craning your neck to peer over your shoulder, loose hair falling over your face. You were nose deep in a file of a mystery patient with multiple scans to examine and notes to cross reference – you were in such a rush to finish all your patients before your first boarding of the command shuttle that you dove into a coma like state reading all of this. 

“So sorry doctor, didn’t mean to spook you.” A familiar face tentatively paced in; her fingers laced over her light blue nurse uniform. 

“Ah.” You wave it off with a smile while your other hand bats away the annoying stray hairs that poked annoyingly at your eyeballs. “Trying to sort this pile of scans from our curious subject in C wing... Just in my head a little.” 

“You’ll still be working here when you’re boarded, there’s really no need to be closing these cases, especially not this one.” 

You shrug. “I know.” With a sigh you peer back down to the sheets splayed across the countertop, just begging for more attention. If there was one thing you couldn’t do properly, it would be handing over cases to other doctors – maybe out of a selfish stubbornness, but you started all this work and research into this mystery illness that you’ll be damned to let anyone else finish. It also helped that you’d developed a relationship with the trooper who came down with this medical enigma, and you’d told him you would work double-time to make sure he’d be treated. 

“We received the new bacta order you put in last week, only one shattered glass this time.” 

“Wow, maybe this time they listened to our multiple complaints of damaged containers upon arrival...” This shipment you deemed necessary to stock the Command Shuttle with, a quick and easy way to fix a plethora of wounds, one of your most utilized medical utilities. “Inventory was all accounted for?” 

“Yes - we’ve reported the loss to administration.” 

With another small shaky sigh, you decide to walk it yourself over to the main docking bay – you weren’t even sure if the shuttle was flown out yet, but they had numerous waiting areas for exporting luggage and goods. You needed a break anyways, for your fried brain and achy legs. 

You inspected the hover trolley in the medical bay loading dock, two large brown boxes sat, and one immediately pulled at your curiosity, you could see the soil of spilled bacta fluids. “What a waste.” You lift a brown flap up and peek at the sealed glass containers for any further damage – last thing you wanted was to bring bottles close to cracking onboard a ship you assumed saw heavy turbulence. 

You walked behind the trolley with your hands in your uniform's pockets, an easy way to keep your fidgety fingers occupied. The halls were especially busy today, you tried to heighten your senses to listen in on passing convos but nothing of interest came up. If you cared more, you’d put more effort into assessing the situation, but frankly, you were trying to enjoy your last few days on Starkiller Base without being tense about your surroundings. 

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw a figure round the corner exiting the main bay’s entrance, swift and tall, eerie almost. Stark black silhouette against the pristine shiny white dursteel that closed in on you like a threatening black hole that grew closer toward you. You sucked in a nervous breath as you both continued toward the middle of the hallway, you tried to tear your eyes away, but your annoying curiosity got the better of you. You analyzed the details of his helmet, the flowing of the black cape behind him, the fabric of his tunic. 

His footsteps were louder than your and his pace quick, he drew closer to you than you to him. Your eyes trained on him as he approached, time felt so slow you forgot to breathe, intimidated by his presence. As he passed you by in slow motion you watched him, and at the last possible moment, he tilted his masked head toward your direction as if to swallow you whole with his domineering existence. 

A second later you blinked again. Did that really happen? You draw in a breath and glance over your shoulder to watch him saunter down the hall, his long legs taking him further than you’ve ever been able to walk with one stride. 

With a smack of your lips, you let your eyes flutter back to the task at hand, yet you can’t help but wonder exactly hid behind that mask. You supposed that would come soon enough.


	2. Call for Duty

C.2 – Call for Duty

You paw angrily over the bedside tabletop, sleepy fingers smacking around clumsily trying to find the blaring commlink, too stubborn to pry your eyes open and look for the source of light. You knew what time it was and how many hours exactly you got of sleep, your heavy eyes screamed for more but the intrusion of a request of your presence last night for the following morning really put a damper on your schedule. 

It would be your first time meeting the pilot and staffers on the Command Shuttle, and normally you’d hope to meet them under better circumstanced but Kylo Ren had a potentially dangerous mission, so tensions were quite high. 

Sliding into your medical uniform you eyeball your small quarters to see if you left anything unchecked. Personal supplies were neatly prepared on the tiny shelf by the swirling door, consisting of your own medical utensils that you favoured over the basic ones most makeshift MedCenters supplied you with. Along with that a few changes of clothes and your ultra-secret personal weapon – a small taser. Surely it wasn’t permitted, but you deviously managed to get your hands on one – besides, you needed some form of protection onboard the ship while the human superweapon was wreaking havoc down below. 

You grab your pile of personals and wave the lights shut behind you. 

It was early so foot traffic was light, thankfully, it gave you time to ponder what may happen today. You knew it would most likely be silent, officers weren’t particularly chatty and it suddenly made you realize just how much you’d miss your regulars and fellow medical practitioners in the pit. 

The Command Shuttle was docked in the large bay, gleaming brilliantly under the lights, it hardly shed the slick pristine coating most ships got fresh from the factory. It was quite menacing, a true non-conformist ship that stood out among their fleet of tie’s. You eyeball it as you pad toward it. It sure did fit Kylo Ren to a T. 

“Do you have business boarding this ship?” A bay officer queried, pulling you from your awe, tapping on his clipboard impatiently. 

“Ah, yes. I’ll be the physician on-board.” You motion to peer down at the paper and scan diligently until you saw your surname. “That’s me.” You reiterate, pulling at a tag from your breast pocket, full facial ID. 

He eyed it only briefly before waving you in. 

New ship smell, a stark contrast to the high-grade sterilizer you were so used to. You climb the boarding ramp with long strides and find yourself in the entrance, a scattering of lockers for personnel hugged the walls. You claim the one closest away from the ramp, a make believe scene of the doors being blasted away and lockers being ripped from the durasteel replayed in your mind – what you had wasn’t a lot but you’d hate to lose them in the event of a rear attack. 

After closing the locker you meander slowly into the main chamber of the shuttle, it seemed to have significantly more space than you imagined it would but to be fair you’d only seen the ship from afar. It was dimly lit besides the glimmering of an array of colorful button boards and screens, you peer curiously at them over the shoulders of officers eager to get right into their work. 

You were set in introducing yourself to meet some form of professionalism but they seemed rather invested in their work, you only knew how that felt like, so you chose not to intrude. The pilots seat was empty, Jober evidently chose not to arrive at his earliest convenience but that was fine, you’d much rather poke around for a bit longer. 

Immediately to the right of the entrance there was a swirling door. Medical station perhaps? The bacta fluid had to have went somewhere right? You approach quietly and the doors hiss open to reveal an ample sized room with medical equipment, a bright florescent light overhead spilled into the flooring in the main chamber, your pupils contracted at the change. 

“Better than I expected…” You mutter while wiping away at your eyes. Honestly you thought you’d be stuck without private quarters to treat patients so your satisfaction doubled. You pry open an overhead durasteel cupboard and find your jars of bacta liquid harnessed in with a thin blue rope for turbulent flights. “Even better.” Beneath the cupboard was ample counter space, and facing the door a simple metal inspection bed was fashioned to the metal wall, long enough to comfortably fit an average sized male. 

The floors under your boots ring with footsteps and you peer at the time over the doorway. It was just about time for mission start so the rest of the crew must have been boarding. 

You methodically run your hands over your white uniform to smooth out any creases before poking your head through the doorway with a watchful eye. 

A man entered the ship and nodded to the men working the navigation systems against the wall, an important looking uniform, you note. He must be the pilot. 

You step into the large open area and immediately catch his attention. “Sir.” You greet discreetly with a small head bow. “I’ll be the on-board physician from here on out.”

He nodded toward you dutifully with pursed lips. “Contact your superior if the medical station is not up to your standards.” 

Thanks? But who exactly was that? Surely Hux would not be the one to directly report to.. honestly you were under the impression the pilot would direct you, but now that you put your mind to it … 

The floors rumble with steps again and a large silhouette cuts against the light from the hangar bay as the ramp closes slowly. 

Although the command shuttle was already a fairly dark ship you can just make out who it was after the ramp hisses shut, they had an undoubtedly recognizable figure. 

From the corner of your eye you notice nearly every persons in the room tense up for a fraction of a second before saluting toward him. Jober immediately produces a curt nod and you rush to follow suit. 

“Sir.’ Jober greets and takes long strides toward the controls with Kylo Ren following at his heels. When he walks past you could see the workers bodies deflate as the tension blew from their ears and noses, or you assumed, and they quickly returned their fingers to buttons. Oddly enough you felt the same, pressing your index and middle fingers against your left wrist, feeling the rapid bumps of your heart. You had no reason to be under such stress around him despite the stories you’ve been told over these past two weeks, but for some reason seeing everyone else turn into frantic scared sheep you join the herd.

You watch him curiously from the back of the room, Jober running through preliminary checks while Kylo Ren spoke not a lick in response. Did he speak? You slightly cock your head to tilt your ear toward their direction. He must have, you’ve heard tales of his opinionated and often hurtful commands to inferior officers so he must do so with a voice. 

Jober motions to the crew to take a seat and you find yours by the medical station, a simple pull-down seat latched onto the wall. Your clumsy hands fumble with the difficult strap and finally earn a satisfied click from the locking mechanism. Well, that was a great first impression. You peer up and nobody saw, thankfully, but you do see that Kylo opted out of taking a seat behind the pilot, instead he stood tall behind him with what you assume are watchful eyes behind that mask. 

Your lips want to tug up into a small smile as you try and decide if that was just a power play on his behalf, to keep up appearances, or whatever it is commanders do. Seriously, just take a seat.

As if on cue you see Kylo Ren’s masked face snap toward your direction, colorful lights from the navigation system controls glimmer against the creased silver outlining where you assume his eyes were. 

Like the absolute fool you were you nervously check behind you – it surely must be something else he’s looking at, right? It’s nothing but wall behind you, after all you were sitting on a seat attached to it.. Of course he’s looking at me! You snap your head back forward and his attention had been lost, back peering down through the thick glass of the cockpit. 

You mentally smack your face silly at the complete embarrassment you’ve made of yourself. Sometimes it surprised you that people managed to take you seriously. But! You are able to note some immediate characteristics that seem to be of the norm for him. Completely domineering in a silent way, silent so far at least ... It seems advantageous for him, easier to bend the will of others when he carries himself in a threatening way. You tap your finger against your lap idly, watching him from across the room like a predator with prey, though you quickly cut that idea lose when you remembered it was most likely the other way around. 

You’re quick to retreat into your own space when allowed to do so. Jober remained at the controls as stars and planets whipped by with such velocity they turned into nothing but quick bright streaks. 

You sit on your stool that rotated at will in the medical station, gazing out the window with nearly half-lidded eyes watching the nothingness of space envelope the ship. You weren’t so used to space travel, in at least in the small confines of this vessel, you’d boarded their prized battlecruiser once or twice but never for lengthy travel. You couldn’t help but note how relaxing it was, it only relieved a small ounce of nerves that spidered over you. 

Soon enough you and the rest of the crew arrive at the destination, it wasn’t that long of a wait, especially since the shuttle hadn’t required the FInalizer for transport most of the way.

You spring off your seat and stand in the doorway to your hideaway, you wanted to be nosey, perking your ears up and narrowing your eyes to sniff out any sort of interesting crumb of info as to what was going on. Kylo Ren had barely moved the entire time from his statuesque stance behind Jober, but now you watched him lead a few steps backwards as the ship began to descend through the planet's atmosphere. 

Your job here would be obsolete if people weren’t in danger and potentially needing immediate medical assistance, so something exciting must be underway on the surface below.   
Jober dials a message through to the Finalizer and it within thirty seconds jolted before them. 

Kylo Ren swivels on his boots and begins to walk away, until his mask swivels in your direction, Jober following at his heels. 

“What’s this one for.” He spoke! Well, his vocoder spoke, low and electronic, and although it was meant to mask something or inspire fear in others, you oddly found it... more endearing? What wasn’t endearing was being spoken about like an object right in front of your face. 

You know he directed his question to the pilot but you weren’t too keen on letting others speak on your behalf. “I’ll be the physician on-board.”

Jober silently stammered to himself behind Ren’s masked figure.

Kylo cocks his head ever so slightly, enough that you notice but others may not. “What can you do that a simple medical droid cannot?” 

You purse your lips. You hated that question but hated the comparison even more. “A myriad of different things, I assure you.” 

He stared at you for two fast seconds before continuing his set path toward the ramp. Not a reply, not even a word. You cross your arms over your chest and watch him walk away – thinking perhaps he got what he wanted, to be cruel for the hell of it, or maybe to set fire to some level of fear in you. He did one thing, and that was automatically tick you off. 

His baseline? Being a jerk. 

When landed on the crust of this lone planet you see from the windows the Finalizer had sent down a handful of support shuttles each with their array of troops. Something was definitely transpiring if the mighty operative Kylo Ren required a gathering of assistance. 

“Shouldn’t I take to the field?” You question Jober who hung the command shuttle a few kilometers off the ground out of harm’s way. 

“They’ll have field medics assisting them.” He mentioned idly, seemingly without a care in the world what was happening below. “Your job is only within the confines of this ship.” 

You puff out air to the escaping hair around your face, crossing your arms over your chest as you pace toward the large cockpit window. 

Your eyes could only see so much, a large field of terrain with ruins of an old city. You only catch a glimpse of the rest of the troopers entering a large run down building. 

“What exactly are they doing down there?” You raise a brow in his direction and peer down at him in his pilot chair. 

He sighed with an almost shrug. “They’re not particularly keen on bestowing any shred of information to the crew and I, so I’ve stopped asking questions. Though I hear they’ve been on a bender for relics of the past so I imagine there’s some goods they’re interested in.” 

“All this for an old toy?” You can see the red flashes of light against the darkened ports where window glass once was. “Who are they fighting?”

He shrugged again. He seemed like a defeated man. “Networks of guerilla who aren’t so privy to our cause.” 

It wasn’t much longer until Jober was called in for pick up and you lurch on your feet as the ship dipped down toward the surface, fondling the back of what would have been Kylo Ren’s headrest for stability. In slight embarrassment you hoped your silly legs would learn flight cues much sooner. 

He came into view quick, from as tiny as an insect to being visible enough to make out his features, and crackling red saber. Your eyes widen in awe, a light saber?! You’d never seen one before, and there he wielded one, the fierce red glow creating ripples against the black background of his outfit. 

He sheathed the blade behind his tunic when the light faded and he disappeared behind the back of the ship, the ramp hissing open to yield entrance. 

Now was your big moment. If you weren’t granted access to field assistance, you’ll have to insert yourself somewhere.   
Swiveling on your heels you face the ramp, bright sunlight poured into the cabin and illuminated the dark durasteel overhead. His figure cut out some of the light as he sauntered toward and up the ramp, an ominous cloud sweeping over your heads. 

Your eyes are quick to do their job, scouring over every square inch of his body for any apparent grevious bodily harm. Everything seemed in order, though you noted tattered edges of his tunic on his pectoral area and with a slight squint, you notice the singed edges. Perhaps a blaster bolt or maybe he got himself with his own weapon? 

His heavy boots thundered deeper into the cabin and immediately you could tell he seemed upset, or angered, both? You gulp down your nerves. 

You point slightly toward his chest, closer than you felt comfortable when around somebody potentially hostile. “Would you mind if I took a look at that?” 

With a right hand, he swats you away, a push of air from his movement embraces your face and the smell of scorched fabric filled your nostrils. He hadn’t even bothered to tilt his head in your direction, but you imagined he stared at you from behind there. 

Uneasily you retreat when he passed by you toward Jober, who began lifting the shuttle out of the atmosphere. 

Again, you try. Maybe like a fool but blaster scorches, even if cauterized, may still be a breeding ground for bacteria. A chest infection was not favourable. You take a few steps closer to the two men at the controls. 

“You really wouldn’t want infection to set in, I can get you in and out of there within two minutes.” You speak firmly, staring at his masks side profile for an answer. 

You could just barely hear the nasal huff from inside the metal face prison. He stared down at you, the way his hardware curved on the mask made it seem he had lowered angry brows, which you were now figuring was his exact facial expression through there. 

“Perhaps there is something to be learned from a simple medical droid..” He began, his synthesized voice sinister. “..like following basic instruction.” 

You press your lips together as a sting of rejection flooded through you, and you prickle at his words. Nobody had ever completely ignored and refused your medical services, and not to mention been so cold in the process. He’s lucky to be offered the greatest medical care the First Order could offer, many were not offered this luxury. Not to mention, your basic instruction was to aid him, not play a prop piece in their ship aesthetic. But you’ll save that for another time. 

“Duly noted.” You straighten up and speak pointedly, clasping your hands behind your back. 

He guides his attention back toward Jober. “Dock aboard the Finalizer.” 

Finalizer? You rack your brain as to why, was Starkiller not in the plans while off duty anymore? 

Jober didn’t dare question Kylo Ren’s plans after you managed to tick him off even more than he originally was, hauling the ship toward the left side of the hovering ship. 

You retreat closer to the door at your station and watch helplessly, your life being uprooted by his mere whim. Everyone worked around you in silence, unaffected by the sudden change in plans. It was hard having to leave your original station and the patients you knew so closely, and it made you wonder if any of them knew what that was like. The ship soared into a docking bay and slowly hovered down into a stationary position on the floor. 

Kylo Ren was quick to straighten up. “Regroup at sixteen hundred hours.” He commanded and exited the ship steadfast. 

Great. You check the time above your swirling door. Hours to kill aboard a vessel you knew nothing about. In true you fashion you’d make it to the other side of the ship lacking enough time to make it back before he’d notice. There’s a reason you had your personal quarters relatively close to the medical station.

You begin down the ramp and see the shuttles that accompanied Kylo Ren on the field beginning to unload, stretchers rushed out from medical interns and first response units. Injured troopers, many unmasked and equipped with ventilators, their armor piece by piece being stripped off to expose injured areas. With a sudden inward burst of joy, you know what you get to fill your time with, and unlike your new job, you can practice your knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: You regroup with the team for Kylo Ren's next mission, which turns out to be a fairly larger encounter than the last, resulting in the usage of your skills. Maybe this time Kylo will allow you to heal him.
> 
> A little more Kylo Ren this chapter, but not an insane amount. I'm still trying to lay the foundations for the story so please excuse the boring stretched out moments. 
> 
> Am I keeping Kylo in character? I've been reading so many stories where his character is so skewed that I'm failing to grasp how I imagine him. Please let me know :)  
> Also let me know if you'd like me to continued or if I made a mistake, or have constructive criticism ! 
> 
> I definitely mean to upload sooner, but college papers are reading their ugly heads. By the time this comes out they'll be done, woohooo

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Your first time boarding the Command Shuttle, and your first glimpse into who this fear inspiring commander is. 
> 
> Not a whole lot of Kylo Ren but there's more to comeee.  
> Please lemme know if there's interest in this! I wanted to try my hand at POV/reader/you writing and really needed to get it out of my system. The next chapters will be better with this style of writing, I'm just getting into it!


End file.
